Now I Don't Have to Wonder
by Romantic-Agony
Summary: Draco Malfoy receives an invitation to the wedding of Ronald Bilius Weasley and the secret love of his life, Hermione Jane Granger. What does he do? ONESHOT, SONGFIC.


He really planned on going. Really. When he got the invitation, he convinced himself he was happy for her. That he wasn't burning with jealousy. That the small piece of ivory colored card paper, with the curly gold font, didn't actually proclaim his death, but the happy occasion of the Wedding of Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley. He got ready, putting on Versace suit and tie set. And when Draco Malfoy made the effort, he really looked amazing. He called his carriage around, a black affair, with green and silver accents. A driver was dressed in black and the carriage was pulled by black stallions, like he was in mourning. He got to the church, told his carriage to go park. But as he approached the doors, he realized that he just couldn't do it. He really couldn't sit there and watch her be happy with that pasty redheaded Weasley. So he turned and walked away, sat alone on the bench across the street. Sat there and watched the chauffeur of the white limousine smoking the cigar he had been given. Sat there and hoped against hope that the wedding would be called off. Sat there and waited.

He could just imagine what was going on in there. Pachabel's Cannon in D playing while the Weaselette and Lavender Brown walked down the aisle as the bridesmaids, dressed splendidly in simple emerald green dresses. One of the little redhead Weasley cousins in a little white dress, throwing flowers all over the place, white rose petals, while another young boy carried the rings down the aisle. Sunlight was streaming through the stained glass, throwing a prism of color over the proceedings. A crown of jasmine was adorning her hair, a beautiful bouquet of orchids resting in her hands. A white gown fit for any royalty, strapless and embroidered with silver. Her hair loose, golden and red highlights glowing in the sunlight. He sat there, a single tear in his eye, as his imagination showed him what he was too scared and sad to go see for himself. That one tear in his eye that still hesitated to fall because there was the tiniest bit of hope left in him, that something might happen. But those bells rang, loud as thunder, as they opened the doors to present the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Her face had never looked happier as the huge smile graced her face, while he looked like he couldn't quite believe his luck. The happy couple came down the step, through the well wishers throwing the rice, and made their way to the tents set up outside for the reception, going over to the head table. Even the weather was cooperating to provide the perfect backdrop for the wedding of the century, bright glowing sun. And he didn't have any hope left. He didn't have to wonder anymore what she would have said, what she would have done.

The festivities were watched for a while by his increasingly blurry eyes. There was laughter, there were tears for those who had died in the war and those who simply couldn't be there. There were also tears of joy. There were mass amounts of dancing. There was the sloppy cutting of the cake and the sappy feeding it to each other, icing on their faces, smiles all around. There was the traditional tossing of the bouquet, which was caught by the Weaselette, who turned to smirk at a blushing Harry and show of the ring that she had gotten only the night before. Soon, though, too soon for Draco, who was in bittersweet pain, it was over and the happy couple got in their limo with the cans tied to the back and the "Just Married" painted to the back window. Soon they drove away to their perfect ending. Draco left in the opposite direction, kicking a stone, meandering around the park, reminiscing about his past with Hermione. The great friendship that had blossomed between them, the love that had soon followed. Well, at least on his part. She never knew how deeply he felt. So when he said he had big news, he was filled with a slight trepidation when she said she had some of her own. It was a good thing he let her speak first.

He found his way to the bridge overlooking the river, staring out over the water, watching as time seemed to continue without him, the water flowing under the bridge, metaphorically and literally. Because there was nothing without her in his life. Yes, it was a good thing that he was a gentleman and let her speak first. Because she was giddy when she showed him her diamond engagement ring, the one Ron had just proposed to her with. Because at least he hadn't made an ass of himself with his announcement. As he stood overlooking the water, he took the little black box holding the diamond, ruby and emerald engagement ring he had planned to give her from his pocket and held it one last time. He watched the diamond sparkle, many minutes passing in the twinkling of the gems, drew back his arm as far as he could and let her fly. Both the ring and his Hermione, the one that was always with him in his mind. As the ring sank silently into the water, still sparkling at him spitefully, he knew that both were gone from his life forever. Tears were slowly falling down his face and splashing the water below, slower than he could have possibly imagined. His soul was weeping from the very core of him, a piece of himself dying inside. Seemed that he was forever waiting for something that will never be, which was hard enough. Even harder, though, was trying to give it up. Was trying to move on to better things when he thinks, no, he KNOWS, that what he wanted is only the best. He didn't know what he was going to do with himself now. No, he did. He knew he couldn't possibly live now that his one chance at happiness had been snatched away from him. He leisurely swung his leg over the railing. It sounded as if the angels sang like thunder as he silently sank under the water. As his eyesight faded, as his life was slowly replaced by a flood of water, he didn't have to wonder anymore. He knew she would be happy and he knew he wouldn't have to imagine his life without her.


End file.
